Changes
by PadfootProngs7
Summary: What if Sirius had never died in the Department of Mysterys, and offered Harry a home summer before his sixth year? This story takes place the summer before Harry's sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was lying on his bed at number four Private Drive

Harry Potter was lying on his bed at number four Private Drive. He was fifteen, sixteen in two more weeks. Two weeks ago, Sirius Black had disappeared. Sirius Black was Harry's godfather, and they were just getting to be really close when it happened.

Lord Voldemort lured Harry to the Department of Mysteries, giving Harry a vision of Sirius in pain and danger. This however, was not the case. Voldemort had set him up, by placing a false image in Harry's head. Harry and five of his friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley had left Hogwarts, for the Department of Mysteries. Once they had gotten there, they had found out it was a trap, and ended up dueling Death Eaters. After a few minutes some order members, including Sirius, had showed up and helped them duel. Sirius began dueling Bellatrix Lestrange, when she suddenly shot a spell at Sirius. He had disappeared as soon as the spell made contact.

Once back at Hogwarts, his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, told Harry that Sirius was dead and that nothing would bring him back. Harry had screamed and yelled at the top of his lungs that Sirius had not been hit with Avada Kedavra, but a blue spell. Dumbledore had only countered this by saying that he had probably seen a stray spell from one of the other battles. Harry had finally calmed down enough to see the sense in this, and had agreed that Sirius was gone and never coming back.

Harry had sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron and Hermione just sitting and staring into the fire until the end of term. He had also had countless walks by himself, where he sat by the lake, reminiscing on all the good times he had had with Sirius. A tear would sometimes make its way down his cheek. He had not said one word the whole trip back to King's Cross either. Once he had gotten back to Private Drive, he had only spoken when spoken to, and stayed in his room.

Harry closed his emerald green eyes thinking of Sirius. A tear seeped out from under his eyelid as he remembered the fun times they had had together at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had been one of two who could tell Harry almost anything he wanted to know about his parents, as Sirius had been their best friend. The other was Remus Lupin. The door to Harry's room suddenly opened to reveal his beast of an Uncle.

'We're going out for the night. You are going to be home alone. I do not want you to leave your room. Clear?'

'Yup,' was Harry's answer. Uncle Vernon looked at him suspiciously as he left the room. "Like I care,' Harry added under his breath. As he turned over on his bed he heard the engine of a car come to life and the crunching of gravel as the Dursley's car pulled out of the driveway. Harry sighed and closed his eyes once again as he drifted off to sleep. This was going to be a long two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter woke up the next day to a very

Harry woke up the next morning to a very annoying tapping sound. He looked to the window to see an owl. He opened the window to let it in and get the letter. He looked at the writing to find that it was from Hermione. He relieved the owl of its letter and watched the owl fly through the open window. He opened the letter and began to read,

_Harry,_

_Hi Harry! My family has just arrived in Victoria, British Columbia, Canada. It is so beautiful here with the valleys, forests, and ocean! The people are all very friendly too! There is so much amazing history here. Especially on the wizarding population! Tomorrow my parents are letting me look for the 'wizarding area'. I can't wait. _

_Well, it is July the fifteenth today, we are arriving back home on the twenty-seventh of July, and I am going to stay at The Burrow on the twenty-eighth. Will you be going to The Burrow? I hope so. I'm not sure how long it will take this owl to deliver my letter. I'm guessing around five or six days. _

_How are you? I hope you're holding up with the Dursleys. I hope they aren't giving you too much trouble._

_I'm really worried about you Harry. I hope you aren't locking yourself in your room and refusing to eat after the Ministry fiasco. I'm really sorry about Sirius Harry. I know you probably hate me right now for bringing him up, but you need to know that I'm here for you to talk to. So is Ron, although, I don't know how much help he would be. And don't forget about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, or even Remus. Sirius was one of Remus' best friends. He's probably feeling just as bad as you are right now. So please, Harry, don't tune yourself out from everyone else. Don't think that you are the only one who feels Sirius' death. Yes, you may be feeling it worse than anyone else, but talk to someone. It helps tremendously. Trust me. According to Ron and yourself, I am the bossy know-it-all after all. _

_Well, take care, and I hope to see you at The Burrow for your birthday!_

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Harry stared at the letter.

'Today is the twenty-sixth,' he thought. 'She'll be getting back tomorrow. 'I wonder when Ron will owl me about coming to stay at The Burrow. Probably any day now if Hermione's visiting in two days…'

Harry lay back down on his bed as his thoughts drifted to Sirius for the hundredth time that week. He got up and rubbed his eyes as tears threatened to fall once more. His eyes were already red enough. He didn't need to make them more noticeable.

He got up and headed down the stairs and out the front door. It was still fairly early in the morning, so the Dursleys were not a problem. He let his feet carry him, not paying attention to their destination. A few minutes later he found himself at the park. He walked over to the swings where he sat down.

He didn't notice that someone was watching him. He didn't hear anyone approach him from behind, as he was busy hiding his face, which had tears flowing freely down it. Behind him, a man with long black hair was watching the boy with concern.

'Harry?' the man asked. Concern evident in his voice. As soon as he spoke though, the boy jumped up and pulled out his wand, wiping his face as he did so. Harry gasped when he saw the person.

'Who are you? What do you want?' Harry asked stepping back. 'Don't move or I'll stun you!' he yelled as the man took a step towards him. The man put his hands up in surrender and said,

'Harry, it's me, Sirius. Sirius Black.'

'No you're not this is some sick joke! Go away! If you're a Death Eater I swear I will kill you!' Sirius looked at the boy in shock.

'Harry, how, how can I convince you that it's me?' Sirius asked quietly. Harry's blazing eyes never left Sirius, nor his angered expression as he said,

'What do you have to say to activate The Marauders Map?' Sirius smiled. This was easy.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, and when you're done you say mischief managed.' Harry thought. Anyone could have found out.

'I don't believe you.' He thought for a moment. What could only the realy person know…

'Animagus! If you're really Sirius, you'll be able to transform into an animagus.' Sirius stared at him before shrugging his shoulders and transforming into a large black dog for a minute, and then turned back to a human.

Harry stared at him for a moment before flying into Sirius' arms, giving him such a hard hug, Sirius was losing oxygen quickly. He was about to comment on this, but stopped himself when Harry loosened his grip and started to sob.

'Harry,' Sirius started, 'why are you crying?' Harry didn't answer but continued to sob. Sirius led him over to a bench where he sat down and let Harry sob into his shirt. He had no idea how to soothe the boy. Ten minutes later, Harry stopped sobbing.

'Harry, what's wrong?' Sirius said, trying to find a reason for his godson's strange behavior. Harry looked up at Sirius, his eyes red, his face tearstained and said three simple words,

'You were dead.'


	3. Chapter 3

'What do you mean I was dead

'What do you mean I was dead?' Sirius asked shocked. So Harry told Sirius of how horrible his life had been since everyone had thought he was dead and why everyone thought he was dead.

'What happened to you? I mean what happened to make everyone think you were dead? What did that spell do to you?'

'Well,' Sirius began, 'I'm pretty sure it was a transporting spell. One moment I'm in the ministry, the next I'm in a forest. I wandered around for about three weeks and then I finally found a little city. Turns out I ended up in Australia. Some place called Derby. Well, once I found out where I was, I apparated back to London, after I had some food and rest of course. Once I was back in London, I had to find out where you lived, once I found out I came here and waited for you to leave the house.' When Sirius finished, Harry gave him another hug.

'I missed you so much Sirius. Will you come stay at Private Drive with me? It would be so much better. Although I don't think we should let my aunt and uncle see you. If you come of course.'

Sirius looked at his godson for a few moments. He looked so fragile at the moment, so sad.

'Of course I'll come stay with you.' Harry broke into a huge grin and hugged his godfather again.

'Thank you so much Sirius! You have no idea what this means to me! I might even have a good time at the Dursleys for once with you there!'

An hour later, Sirius and Harry were sitting in Harry's bedroom at Private Drive grinning widely at what had just happened. Harry had smuggled Sirius in by telling his uncle Vernon that the neighbors down the street had gotten a new car. Both his aunt and uncle had rushed out the front door allowing Sirius to sneak into the house. Once they had gotten back they had yelled for Harry to come down, and had screamed at him that the car was not new. Harry had apologized, trying to hold in his laughter by saying that he had thought it looked new, but must have seen wrong. They didn't have to worry about Dudley, as they saw him beating up a little kid while walking back to number four. Once they had gotten to Harry's room, Sirius had done a silencing chart on the room, a charm so that no one could enter without permission and had conjured a bed for himself.

'I can't believe they fell for that! They'll do anything to make sure they're the best on the street!' Harry collapsed onto his bed. Sirius smiled and sat down on his bed across from his godson.

'You really don't like it here do you?' Sirius asked Harry.

'What? Did you actually think that I _liked_ coming here every summer? Oh, Merlin! I hate it here! All they do is treat me like rubbish! Always talking about me like I'm trash or some nasty mold or something! It's horrible! Then, they go and insult my parents my friends. Merlin, I absolutely hate it here!' Harry spilled out to Sirius. Sirius stared at his godson's back as he picked out pajamas. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to Sirius.

'Harry, do you mind if I borrow Hedwig to deliver a letter? I think it's time I told someone I'm back, considering that everyone thinks I'm dead.'

'No, go on ahead. I'll be right back, I need to change.' Sirius smiled as he took out a piece of parchment from the teenager's very messy desk. He cleared a space on the desk and began the letter.

Dear Albus Dumbledore…

Later that night, as Harry lay in bed, his thoughts drifted to how thankful he was that Sirius was back. He started as Sirius gave a particularly loud snore. Harry sighed and smiled as he rolled over in his bed trying to fall asleep. Finally he managed it.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry woke up the next morning, Sirius was already awake, and he was reading something.

'What're you reading, Sirius?' Harry asked.

'Hmm? Oh, I wrote to Dumbledore yesterday, to tell him I'm back, and this is his reply.'

'Can I read it?'

'Sure, here,' Sirius said as he handed Harry the letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I am glad to hear that you are safe and back in our lives. Although, I must admit, I do not know how you came back. Everyone was positive that you had fallen through the veil. I believe a meeting is in order to discuss what you have requested and more. Please, meet me at Headquarters on the twenty-seventh at one o'clock in the afternoon? I will make sure no one is in the house then so that we may have a private conversation._

_I would ask where you are currently residing, but I have a fairly good idea. Please bring Harry with you to headquarters as I have been told he is invited to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer starting on the twenty-ninth, although, I believe he may decline to stay with his newly returned friend. You both may stay at Headquarters for the rest of the summer._

_Albus Dumbledore _

When Harry finished reading, he was ecstatic. He was allowed to stay with his godfather for the rest of the summer.

'Does this mean what I think it means?' He asked in anticipation.

'If you think it means that you can stay with me at Headquarters for the rest of the summer, than you're thinking right.' Harry silently cheered, being sure not to wake the still sleeping Dursleys. 'We need a plan 

of sorts though. When your aunt and uncle wake up, go down and tell them that your godfather is picking you up at... twelve-thirty for the rest of the summer. I'll come to the front door then and pretend to pick you up. Got it?' Harry nodded.

An hour later Sirius and Harry heard the Dursleys moving about. Harry headed down the stairs to the kitchen where his aunt was making breakfast and said,

'Aunt Petunia?' she made a weird grunting noise which Harry took to mean she was listening, so he continued. 'My uh, godfather is picking me up today at twelve thirty, and I'll be staying with him for the rest of the summer.' He watched as his aunt froze in front of the refrigerator.

'Your, go-godfather is coming here? During the day? He had better not look like, like,'

'A freak?' Harry supplied innocently. She glared at him and said,

'As long as you two are gone as soon as he gets here I don't care where you go.' Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to his room.

'All set,' he told Sirius.

'Good. Now we have to wait... another two bloody hours before we can leave this beautiful happy home,' Sirius said sarcastically causing Harry to start laughing.

Two hours later, Sirius, using Harry's invisibility cloak, snuck out of the house and back to the front door where he gave a loud knock. Harry jogged down the stairs dragging his trunk behind him.

'Where are you going boy?' his uncle barked at him from the sitting room.

'Didn't Aunt Petunia tell you? My godfather's picking me up for the rest of the summer. Well, good-bye.' Harry said cheerily, struggling not to laugh at the murderous look on his uncle's face. Harry exited the house as fast as he could and said to Sirius, 'go, fast!' Sirius obeyed and took hold of Harry's forearm and apparated to Grimmauld Place. As soon as they got there, Harry burst into laughter. Sirius watched his godson in amusement as he doubled over in laughter.

'What is so funny?' He demanded.

'Uncle, Vernon,' Harry gasped, 'looked, like, he, would, blow, up.' Sirius grinned and pulled Harry inside the Headquarters. They walked down to the kitchen where Albus Dumbledore was sitting, clearly waiting for them.

'Sirius, how good to see you again, and Harry. I think I'm right in saying that you are very pleased with Sirius' return?'

'Yes sir,' Harry replied smiling, still flushed slightly from his earlier laugh.

'Excellent. Now Sirius I just need you to tell me how you managed this miracle.' Sirius nodded and told Dumbledore exactly what he had told Harry.

'Thank you. Now Sirius, have you told Harry of your proposition?'

'Not yet sir.'

'Well, why don't you do so now?'

'Well, Harry, uh, yesterday when I sent the letter to Professor Dumbledore, I asked if you could come live with me...' Harry stared at him in awe.

'Seriously?' Sirius nodded.

'I'd bloody well love that. Oh, er sorry,' he apologized for his language in front of his Headmaster. 'So, er, can I?' Dumbledore looked from Harry to Sirius.

'Please let me finish before either of you interrupt. I see no reason why Harry may not live with you although, let me finish,' he said as Harry broke into a wide smile, 'I will have to put all sorts of protection charms around the house and I am afraid that after your sixth year Harry, you will have to return to Private Drive for four days to keep your mother's protection charm activated, but once you turn seventeen Harry, the charm will break.' Harry nodded his understanding. 'Now, Sirius, we are going to have to inform the Order of your return. Also, I will find you two a house alongside a wood so that you may have some privacy, and I will put the charms up as soon as I am able, so that you may move in this week. I will also inform Molly that you will not be staying with them, Harry. Now, I must go and find you two a house. I will contact you two later today. Good day,' and the two watched him leave. Harry turned to his godfather and gave him a strong hug, not believing what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on in the day that Harry had been told he could move into a house with his godfather, Albus Dumbledore flooed into the kitchen of Headquarters where Sirius and Harry were sitting laughing.

'I am sorry to interrupt but I have found a house and have placed the protection charms around it, I am also your secret keeper. You may move in tonight or wait until tomorrow.' Harry and Sirius looked at each other and said together,

'Tonight.' Dumbledore chuckled and said,

'I thought the least. So, I will apparate you two there in a few hours so you will have the time to pack. Also, just to inform you, I will be holding an Order meeting tomorrow evening to inform everyone of your return, Sirius.' The two nodded their understanding and Dumbledore continued,

'Good, now, I will be back in two hours time to take you to your new home.' And he flooed back out. After his departure, Harry and Sirius packed and waited impatiently in the kitchen. When Dumbledore returned, he chuckled at the two who looked quite impatient.

'I believe we should be going before one of you bursts from excitment.' Harry smiled sheepishly. 'Now, let's go shall we?' The three exited the house and took hold of Dumbledore's arm before he turned and apparated away. When they got to the house seconds later Harry couldn't help but gasp. It was a little cottage surrounded by trees and bushes, yet you could tell that there was a clearing in the back. Harry ran inside and saw a small, cozy sitting room with pine green walls and oak furniture.

Harry turned around when he heard a whistle, to see Sirius standing in the doorway with Dumbledore, admiring the room.

'This is amazing sir, thank you so much.' Sirius said to Dumbledore.

'It was my pleasure. Good day gentlemen.' When Dumbledore was gone, Harry turned to Sirius and said,

'I love that man!' Before he hugged Sirius and pulled his godfather up the stairs to look at the rest of the cottage.

The rest of the house was very comfy. The kitchen was painted a dark blue with more oak furniture. The bathroom was painted a deep yellow with a white toilet, sink and bath, also containing oak furniture. There were four bedrooms. Sirius had claimed the biggest one with more oak furniture and dark red walls. The bed sheets were deep blue, and there were yellow curtains, while the floor had a blue area rug. Harry's room was much the same to Sirius'. It had even more oak furniture, (and after a quick investigation, it was discovered that the whole house contained oak furniture) the walls were deep red, with an even darker shade of red for the bed spread. The curtains and cushions for the window seat were gold. There was no rug, but an oak floor. The smaller of the other two bedrooms was painted a 

deep purple with orange curtains and a blue rug. The last bedroom was painted blue with a light blue rug and curtains.

Later that evening, as Harry and Sirius ate their first meal at their new cottage, the house was silent. Each was enjoying their time together, no interruptions or anything. Harry cleared his throat and said,

'Sirius?' Sirius looked up.

'Yeah?'

'Er, tomorrow, when the Order meeting starts, can I owl Ron and Hermione, as she's staying there, and tell them that you're back? I mean so that they can find out at the same time as Mr and Mrs Weasley?'

'Yeah, I have no problem with it.'

'Okay, thanks.' Sirius nodded and the two continued eating.

Later that evening, Harry and Sirius were both in the sitting room, doing their own thing, yet enjoying each other's company. Sirius was sitting in a squishy, blue armchair, reading the Evening Prophet, while Harry sat on the floor at the table, writing a letter to Ron and Hermione.

Harry had decided to write the letter that night so that he could send it right before the meeting started the next morning.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Ron, Hermione. How're you? I hope you're having fun. Sorry I couldn't be there this summer, but, well, I have some brilliant news! I was at the park near the Dursley's, and this man came up to me. Guess who it was! It was Snuffles! He stayed at the Dursley's with me for a night and the next day, we went to Headquarters where we met up with Dumbledore .And guess where I am right now. I'm at my new home. I'm living here with Snuffles, although next summer I have to go to the Dursley's for a couple of days. Anyways, I'm sure Snuffles will let me invite you two over sometime this summer to see the cottage. It's brilliant. Oh yeah, that's what the meeting is for. To tell everyone that Snuffles is back. Anyways, I'll write to you soon about coming over sometime._

_Harry_

Harry stood up and looked at his watch. It was already half eleven.

'Hey, Sirius?' Sirius looked up from his paper.

'Yeah?'

'I'm heading up to bed now. It's already half eleven.'

'Okay. G'night Harry.' Harry smiled. The Dursleys had never wished him a goodnight.

'Goodnight Sirius.'

As Harry lay in his new room ten minutes later, he smiled to himself as he thought of how lucky he was to have Sirius back. This was a dream come true for him. Living with someone who deeply cares for him. His smile grew even more as he thought of all the fun the two could have together. They could goof off for the next month until Hogwarts started again. And then the holidays. He wouldn't have to stay at Hogwarts. He could come back _home. _This was his home now. That's how Harry fell asleep that night. With a smile on his face. And that's how Sirius found him later that night when checking on his Godson.


	6. Chapter 6

'Ron you've got a letter.' Hermione said. She was staying at The Burrow and was currently eating breakfast with a half-awake Ron. The other adults were at an important Order meeting and Ginny and the twins were still asleep.

'What?' Ron asked stupidly.

'Ron, you've got a letter from Harry.'

'From Harry? Oh, here give me that,' and he tore it out of Hermione's hands. 'It's addressed to you too,' he said.

'Whatever just read it.' Ron scowled and opened the letter and read aloud,

'_Ron and Hermione, Ron, Hermione. How are you? I hope you're having fun. Sorry I couldn't be there this summer but, well, I have some brilliant news._

He had better have a good reason for not coming!'

'Ron read the letter!'

'_I was at the park near the Dursley's, and this man came up to me.'_

'Oh, I hope it wasn't a Death Eater!'

'Hermione, he said he has some brilliant news. Not terrible.'

'Right, sorry.'

'_Guess who it was. It was Snuffles.'_

'Ron, did you read that right?'

'Of course I read it right! It says that Sirius is back.'

'But, but that can't be possible! Everyone saw him die! Dumbledore even believed it!'

'Yeah well...'

'Keep reading, maybe it says something important.'

'_He stayed with me at the Dursley's for a night, and the next day, we went to Headquarters where we met up with Dumbledore. And guess where I am right now. I'm at my new home. I'm living here with Snuffles, although, next summer I have to go to the Dursley's for a couple of days.'_

'He's staying with Sirius? I wonder where his new home is. I hope it's safe. No wonder he didn't want to come here, he wanted to spend time with Sirius. No offense Ron.'

'Yeah...'

'Read!'

'_Anyways, I'm sure Snuffles will let me invite you two over sometime this summer to see the cottage. It's brilliant.'_

'A cottage... they must be near a wood then.'

'Hermione let me finish the bloody letter!'

'_Oh yeah, that's what the meeting is for. To tell everyone that Snuffles is back. Anyways, I'll write to you soon about coming over. Harry,' _Ron finished reading and looked up.

'Well, I guess that's why the meeting is so important.'

'No, really?'

'Shut up Ron. Let's write back.'

Harry loved living with his godfather. They had loads of fun, even when they had to clean their cottage because everywhere you turned; you were wading through a yard high pile of stuff. The simplest things could cause them to start laughing. It was like they were both children again.

Godfather and godson were sitting in their kitchen when Pig, Ron's owl, flew through the window carrying a letter.

'Come _here _Pig,' Harry said, trying to get the over excited owl to calm down long enough for him to retrieve the letter. When he did, Harry sat down and read the letter.

_Dear Harry, _it said in Ron's untidy scrawl.

_How're you? Hermione's here, reading over my shoulder, making sure I don't write something stupid or insensitive. _At this point, the writing changed to Hermione's neat, tidy hand.

_I am not reading over your shoulder! Anyways, Harry, I'm so happy that Snuffles is back. I understand why you would want to stay there. I hope you asked some questions before you became too comfortable with Snuffles. I mean, you can't be too careful these days. _The writing changed back to Ron's.

_Anyways, now that Hermione is done scolding you, Ouch! She's just slapped me! She slapped me Harry! As I was saying before Hermione abused me, I'd like to come see your new cottage, and apparently, Hermione would too, as she just threatened to slap me again. Say Hi to Si-Snuffles for us. We'll write again later. _It changed back to Hermione's hand.

_Bye Harry! Write back soon! Can't wait to see you again,_

_Hermione and Ron_

Harry stared at the letter before he burst out laughing.

'What the hell is so funny?' Sirius demanded. Harry, out of breath and wiping tears from his eyes, handed the letter to Sirius. When Sirius finished reading the letter he smiled and said,

'I guess we'll just have to invite them over then, eh?'

'Really?'

'Well, I didn't expect you to not see them this summer. Why don't you write back and invite them over for Friday? That's in... Two days.'

'Okay, thanks Sirius.' Sirius nodded as Harry stood up and left to reply.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Thank you for that very entertaining letter. Sirius and I were laughing for quite a bit after that. I think you deserved that slap Ron, although I wouldn't want to be slapped by you, Hermione. I saw what you did to Malfoy in third year. That looked like it hurt. Anyways, I'm writing mainly to tell you that Sirius has allowed me to invite you two over on Friday, at round twelve. Reply as soon as you can,_

_Harry_

Harry raced down the stairs and attached his reply to Pig, who immediately flew back out the window.

'That is one hyper owl,' Sirius casually commented. Harry laughed and said,

'That's the one you gave to Ron, did you know?' Sirius looked shocked.

'Really? Ah, yes now I remember. Hyper little bugger. What's with the name though? Pig?'

'His whole name is Pigwidgeon. Ginny named him, and he won't reply to anything else.' Sirius grinned.

'Poor Ron.' Harry grinned as well.

'Ron! Look! Pig's coming back, he has a reply.' Ron ran to the window and flung it open just in time for the minute owl to fly through.

'Shut up, Pig!' Ron grabbed him out of the air and tugged the letter away. The two read the letter, Hermione finishing first just as Ron's parents walked through the door.

'Ron, Hermione! Guess what! We've just heard the most amazing news! Si-'

'We know mum. Harry's sent us a letter explaining. He also invited us over t see his cottage on Friday. Can we go?' Mrs Weasley looked at her husband.

'Well,' Arthur began slowly. 'I don't see why not...'

'Yes!' Ron whooped happily, while Hermione smiled.

'It'll be lovely to see Harry again, and not looking so... upset.'

'I agree dear,' Mrs Weasley replied. 'Now Ron, dear, go reply to Harry's letter.

_Harry_

_Mum said yes! Hermione and I'll be there at twelve. See you Friday._

_Ron and Hermione_

Harry got Ron's reply shortly after dinner. For the rest of the night, Sirius and Harry talked, played wizard's chess and exploding snap. This, Harry thought, was the perfect life.


	7. Chapter 7

'What's wrong Harry? If you keep that pacing up any longer, you're going to wear a hole in the floor.'

'I don't know what's wrong. Nervous maybe?'

'Why would you be nervous, they're your friends. You've known them since first year.'

'I don't know what's wrong with me. I've never had anyone over to my house before, maybe that's it...'

'Let's hope,' Sirius winked just as the flames in the fireplace turned green and a tall figure with red hair stepped out of them.

'Hey mate,' Harry said greeting Ron, just as the flames turned green once again, and a figure with bushy brown hair emerged, knocking Ron over.

'Oh, I'm sorry Ron! But you really should have moved out of the way,' Hermione said, untangling herself from Ron.

'Yeah, yeah,' he grumbled in response.

'Harry!' Hermione shrieked, throwing herself at her friend, knocking them both onto the floor. Sirius chuckled as Harry got up, rubbing his bottom and said,

'Hello to you too, Ron, Hermione.' Hermione squealed and jumped up, running at Sirius, giving him a big hug too.

'Whoa,' Sirius cried as he steadied himself.

'I'm sorry,' apologized Hermione, stepping back, pink in the face.

'It's fine,' Sirius waved off, shaking Ron's hand.

'Now, you three go off and do what it is you do. Whether it be spying, sabotaging or scheming, I don't care, as long as you don't leave the yard or hurt anyone,' he added on a more serious note.

'Yeah Sirius I know.'

'I'm trying to be responsible, Harry,' Sirius said, trying and failing to look stern. Harry grinned and led his friends up the stairs to his room.

'Harry, this cottage is so beautiful!' Hermione exclaimed as Harry lead her and Ron up the stairs to his room.

'Yeah, I know.' Hermione was walking around his room, inspecting everything as Ron sat on the bed looking around for himself.

'Hermione's right mate, you've got a good life here. An awesome room and you get to live with Sirius!' Harry merely smiled. Sure, his home life was great, but every now and then, the prophecy came into mind. He shook himself as Ron asked,

'So, what should we do? Do you have a field where we can play Quidditch?'

'Yeah, but Sirius has to come out with us, he doesn't want us out there alone because of recent... events.' Hermione nodded understandingly. 'Let's go ask him now then.' Harry led his two best friends out of his room and back down the stairs to the sitting area where Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet from that morning.

'Hey Sirius, we wanted to go out and play Quidditch, can we?' Sirius eyed them critically.

'Are you planning anything?' Harry looked at him.

'Uh, no?'

'Okay then,' and he got up, leading the three to the back door, as the friends exchanged bemused glances.

'Harry, do you have any books in your room I could borrow to read as you two play?' Hermione asked.

'Uhhh, yeah just go pick any you want.'

'Thanks,' Hermione beamed and raced back into the cottage.

'Hermione and her books,' Ron said under his breath, causing Harry to chuckle slightly.

'Here you two, I'm just going to watch, I don't fancy flying at the moment. Anyways, if I did play it would be un even teams.' With that, Harry and Ron mounted their brooms and took off, chasing each other around the sky. Hermione shook her head as she returned with a book in hand. She had no idea why Quidditch and flying interested those two so much. She settled herself down under a big shady tree while Sirius sat on the steps of the back porch, watching the two friends up in the sky.

'Whoa Harry,' Sirius yelled as Harry pulled a Wronski Feint, causing Sirius to think he was going to crash. He pulled up laughing as Sirius clutched at his chest.

'I think I just had heart failure. I'm too young to have heart failure, Harry.'

'You keep thinking that Padfoot.' Sirius blinked as his godson ruffled his hair and flew away, laughing with Ron.

'_Did he just call me Padfoot? He's never called me that before. He-he acted just like James there. He even ruffled his hair a bit.'_

'Sirius, are you okay?' Sirius jumped. He hadn't even noticed Hermione approaching him.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bit of a flash back is all.' Hermione nodded, still looking worried but didn't persist the subject.

An hour later, Sirius called the two boys down from the sky. They landed, both looking quite windswept, Harry's hair looking wilder than usual.

'Come on in for a while, it's too hot outside to stay out too long.' The two boys groaned but obeyed the order, heading up the stairs, Hermione in tow.

'Blimey, that was brilliant!' Ron exclaimed when the door shut behind Hermione. Harry beamed and said,

'Yeah, it's been like this since we got here. I love it.'

'Let's hope you don't forget about us in all the fun you've been having,' Ron teased. A pillow thrown by Harry flew through the air, smacking him in the face.

'Oomph!' Another pillow soared through the air, this time aimed at Harry from Hermione. A pillow then made contact with the side of Hermione's head, thrown quite hard by Ron. Hermione squealed and threw another pillow back at Ron, who in turn threw a pillow at Harry. Harry, who now had possession of two pillows, threw one each at Ron and Hermione, hitting Ron in the stomach and Hermione in the head. This act caused a full out fight. Squealing, Hermione, being the smallest, dove under Harry's bed where she waited for someone to walk past. As soon as she saw a foot, she grabbed it, bringing the owner of the foot who happened to be Harry down onto his face.

'Oh, that's it Hermione!' He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out from under the bed with surprising strength one wouldn't think he had as he was so skinny. Hermione struggling to get away, stopped as Ron threw a pillow at Harry. He let go and went, tackling Ron to the ground. This went on for quite some time until a pillow hit Hedwig's cage, causing it to fall over, spilling the scraps of small animals and water that had been left in it over the floor.

Panting and laughing the three cleaned it up, collapsing on the bed when they finished.

'That's the most fun I've had in a long time.' Hermione commented, running her hands through her extremely tangled hair.

'Same here,' Ron replied. Harry just nodded as he was still too busy catching his breath to talk.

Sirius smiled as the three friends trooped up the stairs back to Harry's bedroom. He loved seeing Harry so happy, and he knew his godson had a good pair of friends. The three reminded him somehow of himself, James, Remus and Peter when they were in school. The four had been such good friends, 

always sticking up for each other, always hanging around together until Peter had betrayed their trust by handing James and Lily over to Voldemort.

Sirius shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of that now. He jumped when he heard a loud bump followed by a shriek, coming from upstairs. He pulled out his wand and started for the stairs but stopped when he heard laughter. He stowed his wand in his pocket and headed back to the sitting room where he had been thinking. He looked to the ceiling as he heard various bumps, shrieks, squeals, yells and lots of laughter. He shook his head. He had no idea what they were doing, and honestly, he wanted to keep it that way.

'_At least they're having fun,' _he thought.

For the next half hour, Sirius sat and wrote a letter to Remus as the sounds from upstairs continued. His head shot up though, when he heard a very loud crash followed by laughter. He shook his head and continued his letter, not noticing that all sounds from his godson's room had stopped. A while later, the trio thumped down the stairs and entered the sitting room where Sirius was. They all looked extremely worn, like they had been fighting. Harry's hair was messier than usual, Ron's shirt was extremely wrinkled, and Hermione's hair was horribly tangled. Sirius opened his mouth to ask what had happened, but Harry interrupted him.

'You don't want to know. Anyways, Ron's hungry,' Harry announced grinning.

'Hey!' Ron replied, turning pink.

'Mate, we heard your stomach. There's no denying it, you're always hungry,' Harry said smirking. Ron grumbled something that sounded like '_sod off.'_

'You remind me of myself Ron. I was always hungry when I was at Hogwarts. And Harry, you're just like James,' Harry smiled brightly. He loved being compared to his parents. 'He was always making fun of me for being hungry all the time; meanwhile he was just as bad.' Harry scowled at this though. 'Hermione, you remind me of Remus. Always logical.' Sirius set a plate of chips in front of the friends and Ron immediately started to eat.

'And disgusted,' Sirius added upon seeing the disgusted face Hermione made as Ron stuffed food in his mouth. 'I guess the only difference is you three don't get into trouble on purpose.' He winked sitting down beside Harry who was eating as much as Ron, only he was using manners.

'Ronald, that's disgusting! Don't you have any table manners at all?' Ron said something that no one could understand. He swallowed and said,

'I do have manners, I'm just hungry.' Hermione shook her head and turned away from him, muttering under her breath. Sirius shook his head. The three were great fun to watch.

Later that evening, Harry and Sirius were leading Ron and Hermione to the fireplace, to head back to the Burrow.

'Thank you for inviting us, Harry!' Hermione gave Harry a strong hug, making them stagger to the side a bit. She then went to Sirius and gave him a hug, though not as strong.

'Yeah, thanks mate,' Ron said taking a pinch of floo powder, throwing it in to the fireplace. With a final wave, he stepped in to the fire and shouted,

'The Burrow!' And he was gone in a swirling of green flames.

'Bye Harry, we'll see you soon!' And Hermione followed Ron back to the Burrow. When the fire died down, Sirius sat down on a sofa and rubbed at his temple as Harry sat across from him.

'I never knew that having three sixteen year olds beneath one roof would be so tiring.' Harry grinned and said,

'You do know I'm not sixteen for another week, right?'

'Of course I remember. I guess that makes you the youngest of the group, huh?' Harry glared at his godfather.

'Anyways, do those two have a thing for each other? Seemed like it.' Harry shrugged.

'I have no idea who those two fancy. It's possible, but with all their constant bickering...' he trailed off looking at the mischievous look on his godfather's face.

'What?'

'Who do you fancy?' Harry turned red at this question and averted his eyes from Sirius' wondering gaze, training his eyes on his feet. He mumbled something Sirius couldn't comprehend.

'What was that?' he leaned forward slightly to hear his godson's answer.

'No one at the moment.' Sirius gave a theatrical gasp and said,

'Harry Potter does not fancy any one? Have you fancied anyone before?' Harry gave a barely legible nod, his face turning an even darker shade of red.

'Tell me then. Who?' Harry looked scandalized.

'I'm not telling you! Are you mad?' Sirius gave a bark of laughter.

'Have you ever had a date, or girlfriend then? Other than the Yule Ball though.' He added as an afterthought. Harry nodded again.

'Who?'

'May I ask why you're suddenly so interested in my personal love life?'

'Nothing's ever personal for Harry Potter; although I'm surprised you managed to keep your love life under wraps...' Harry rolled his eyes and groaned, trying, but not succeeding to sink in to his chair.

'To put it plain and simple, we went to Hogesmeade; I don't know if you've heard of Madame Puddifoot's but she took me there, started to cry because I told her I had to go meet Hermione afterwards and I had asked if she wanted to come. She stormed out and then we fell apart I suppose.' Sirius studied his godson who was carefully avoiding his gaze. He was hiding something...

'Did you snog at all?'

'Sirius!'

'What? I'm curious.'

'Yes.' Sirius perked like a dog sensing an animal nearby.

'Oh really, just once?' Harry nodded.

'What was it like?'

'Wet,' Harry answered truthfully. Sirius snorted, trying to contain hiss laughter.

'She was crying.'

'Are you that bad at kissing?' Harry scowled.

'Why am I having this conversation with you? It's almost the same I had with Ron and Hermione.' Sirius sniggered.

'Sorry, I just find it amusing, is all.' Harry muttered something that sounded like '_of course.'_

'I'm going to bed. Night,' and he hurried up the stairs before Sirius could ask any more questions. Sirius shook his head. It was fun to annoy his godson.


	8. Chapter 8

The day after Ron and Hermione's visit found Harry and Sirius in their sitting room playing Exploding Snap. After the cards exploded for the seventh time, Harry sighed and said,

'Sirius, can we go do something?' Sirius looked up surprised.

'Do something? Like what?' Harry shrugged.

'I don't know. Just something to get out of the cottage. I was thinking muggle London or something...' Sirius eyed his godson thoughtfully.

'That's not a bad idea. Maybe not London though, as I'm Sirius Black.' He raised a hand when Harry went to interrupt.

'I know Dumbledore cleared my name, but most people still aren't accustomed to seeing me walk around freely. Also with Voldemort's threat back... Anyways, how's Dover?'

'Sure, I just hate being stuck inside all day.' Sirius nodded sympathetically.

'I know the feeling mate.' Harry winced at Sirius addressing Azkaban.

'Sorry,' he muttered. Sirius waved it off.

'It's fine, you weren't thinking.'

'I'm hardly thinking these days,' Harry muttered. Sirius frowned. Apparently Harry still didn't forgive himself about supposedly killing Sirius.

'Go get ready. I'll just floo Remus to tell him where we're going so he doesn't have heart failure when he notices we aren't home.' Harry smirked and said,

'Sirius, I'm not a girl. I don't take hours in the bathroom. That's your job.' Sirius snorted and said,

'You could have fooled me. Anyways, how do you think I manage to look like this all the time? It's not by spending five minutes on my appearance I'll have you know. You on the other hand, should spend a little more time on your hair. Looks like you were dragged through a hedge.' Harry glared.

'It's not my fault. Even you say all Potters are cursed with this hair.' Sirius gave a bark of laughter.

'I know, I'm just kidding. I assume some girls find it attractive.' Harry turned red and made his way up the stairs, muttering something that sounded like,

'Loves tearing the mickey out of me he does...' Sirius grinned and went over to the fireplace. He took a pinch of floo powder, said Remus' address and stuck his head in the fire.

'Oi Moony, you here?' Remus appeared in the door way.

'What's wrong is everything alright?'

'Calm down Moony, everything's fine. I've just flooed to say Harry and I are going to Dover for the day. Yes I know it's dangerous,' he interrupted Remus. 'But we need to get out of the cottage. You can't expect us to stay indoors all the time.' Remus sighed.

'I suppose you're right. Just be careful, be safe. And I wouldn't stay out too late.'

'Yes mum,' Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked.

'I'm not joking Sirius. I don't really fancy the idea of some Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself finding you in Dover of all places. Please just be careful?'

'Yes, we'll be careful. Don't worry. It's me remember, and Harry.' Remus snorted.

'That's what worries me. I've known you for years, and if I know Harry, he's as much like James as I would think possible.' Sirius grinned and bid his friend goodbye before pulling his head out of the fire to see Harry sitting on a sofa staring at him.

'Took you long enough,' he said as he stood up, grinning. Sirius grinned as well and said,

'Well, let's get going. Remus says to behave and not get into any trouble.' Harry snorted.

'Does he expect us to listen?' Sirius grinned.

'I would hope not, otherwise we've bursted his bubble. Now let's get going. This is going to be an interesting day.' Harry smiled and followed his godfather out the door to the apparition point. Indeed it was.

Harry and Sirius appeared just on the outskirts of Dover. The walk into the main part of town was only ten minutes and it was a nice day, so there was no rush.

As they walked, they talked about anything and everything. One of their main topics at the moment was when Ron and Hermione would realise they fancied each other. After some persuasion, Harry had realized that they did act like a married old couple, with all their bickering.

When they finally got to the main road, it was lunch already. They decided to stop at a muggle restaurant. As they ordered their food, Sirius said,

Today, do you know what youre going to do?' Harry looked at him warily.

What?'

'You, dear godson, are going to tell me all about your first and second year at Hogwarts, seeing as I've no idea what happened.' Harry winced.

'Er, are you sure?'

'Of course. Why, you couldn't have gotten into that much trouble your first two years, could you've?'

'You have no idea.' Sirius raised an eyebrow but said,

'Well, go on start at the beginning.'

So Harry took a deep breath and started talking. He began at the point where his uncle wouldn't let him have his Hogwarts letter. He talked about meeting Ron and Hermione on the train. He told Sirius how he and Ron had saved Hermione from a troll. Harry spoke of Hagrid's three headed dog; Fluffy. He told the tale of the three going down the trap door.

He then told Sirius about his summer stay at the Weasley's. He told how Dobby showed up in his room. Harry spoke about the flying car. Harry told Sirius about hearing the voice in the castle walls. Harry told him about the Duelling Club and how he found out he was a Parselmouth. When he got to this part Sirius stopped walking and stared at Harry, open mouthed.

'You're a Parseltongue?' Harry nodded looking at the ground.

'But, how?' Harry sighed and said,

'Well Dumbledore said that when Voldemort tried to kill me he transferred some of his powers to me, so I'm a Parseltongue.'

'Say something.'

'What?'

'Say something in Parseltongue.'

'Er okay...' Harry stared at a stick and concentrated on pretending it was a snake.

'Go away,' Harry said only it wasn't in English. It came out as a hiss. Sirius' jaw dropped even more.

'Bloody hell,' he breathed. Harry shrugged and continued.

He told Sirius about being blamed for petrifying the students. Harry then spoke of when Hermione was petrified and finding the parchment in her hand. He got to the part where he and Ron found out Ginny had been taken into the Chamber, but he had to stop to take a break and rest his voice.

'Ginny was taken into the chamber?' Sirius asked with disbelief. Harry nodded.

'Ron was pretty upset. So we went down into the chamber...' Harry continued his story, and when he finally finished, he glanced at Sirius. He was opening and closing his mouth, looking for something to say.

'You did all that in your first two years?' he spluttered finally. Harry gave a half grin and said,

'You're the one who wanted to know.' Sirius grinned,

'True, but I still can't believe you did that all in your first two years of school. It's mental it is.' Harry laughed. The two walked along the white cliffs in silence.

'Excuse me, dear.' Harry turned around to see a woman heading towards them. Sirius was still walking but turned when he noticed Harry wasn't beside him anymore. As he got closer, Sirius managed to hear the woman say,

'I think this is your father's wallet. I believe I saw it fall out of his pocket.' Harry felt like he was choking on his tongue.

'Fa-father's? Oh, yeah, yeah it is his. Thank you.' Sirius felt a wave of pride rush through him as Harry didn't contradict her when she assumed they were father and son. The woman smiled at them and turned and started back down the hill.

'You don't have to call me your father if you don't want to. It won't hurt my feelings,' Sirius said coming up beside Harry. Harry turned and flushed a bit.

'I know, but I wanted too.' Sirius grinned slung his arm around Harry and they continued along the cliffs.


	9. Chapter 9

The day after Harry and Sirius had visited Dover, Harry woke up to silence. Usually Sirius was up before him, making breakfast or having a shower. Harry didn't think anything of it though. They had had a late night the night before, so Sirius could still be sleeping.

Harry padded down the stairs to the kitchen door. He pushed the door open and was suddenly bombarded with balloons, streamers, glitter and his godfather.

'Happy Birthday Harry!' Sirius pulled Harry into a one armed hug, steering him to a kitchen chair. He pushed the now sixteen year old down, pushing a large plate piled high with bangers, biscuits, rasher, toast and hashed browns. Instead of eating, Harry stared open mouthed at his godfather.

'What? Don't you like hashed browns?' Harry shook his head.

'No, I like them, just, well, why are you doing this?' Sirius shrugged.

'It's your birthday. You deserve a party. Oh, and we're going to the Burrow this evening for a party. Now eat or I'll hex you.' Harry, not wanting to be victim to his godfather's cruelly funny hexes, jumped right into his food.

'So, what'd you get me?' Harry asked, grinning cheekily.

'You're daft if you think I'm going to tell you. You'll get your gift at the Burrow.' Harry groaned and continued eating his breakfast.

'Harry! It's your party! Everyone's waiting for you!'

'I'm coming Sirius! Just give me a moment.' Sirius sighed and leaned against the fireplace. He straightened up as he heard pounding footsteps getting louder as Harry rushed down the stairs.

'What were you doing?'

'I couldn't find my trainer,' Harry said breathlessly. Sirius stared at him before shaking his head.

'You could've asked me to 'accio' it you realize?' Harry swore under his breath as Sirius, chuckling, handed Harry the pot of floo powder.

'The Burrow!' And in a swirl of green flames, Harry was gone. Sirius followed Harry's actions and as soon as he was out of the fireplace was embraced in a bone crushing hug. All he could see was greying red hair.

'Sirius, oh how are you? You look terribly thin, are you eating alright? Can you even cook? Go on out to the back garden. Dinner's just about ready.' And Sirius found himself being shown to the garden by Ginny as Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared into the orchard.

'So... how's your summer been?' Sirius asked Ginny. He had never really talked with the girl, and he didn't know much about her.

'Oh! Er, it's been okay I suppose,' Ginny wasn't used to Sirius talking to her. He had never tried to make conversation with her before.

'I don't know how your mum does it,' Sirius said, sitting down on a chair at the table set up in the garden.

'Do what?' Ginny asked, curiously perching herself on the edge of a chair.

'Take care of seven children. Granted there's now only two, but last year she had four teenagers under the same roof. I can hardly handle just one's energy.' Ginny smiled.

'I suppose. I used to think mum and dad were mad for having seven kids. Still do think that actually.'

'Well I think they're mental.' Ginny giggled.

'I'm surprised Harry hasn't gone through any of those infamous moods James used to go through...' Sirius mussed.

'James?' Ginny asked.

'Oh, that was Harry's father's name. His mother's name was Lily... Didn't Harry ever mention that?' Ginny flushed a little.

'No, we don't really talk. It's always him, Ron and Hermione.' Sirius gave Ginny a scrutinizing look, causing her blush to deepen. She gave a cough and said,

'Anyways Harry does have er, moods as you called it. Last year when he arrived at headquarters he shouted fairly loudly. He's normally so quiet it was kind of scary to see him so angry.'

'What was he yelling about?'

'He was upset that no one had sent him any information over the summer. He accused everyone of keeping him in the dark. I guess everyone did exactly that.' Sirius cringed. He had known that Harry would be upset with them for not giving him information, but he hadn't realized how affected Harry had been by it.

'I guess I would've reacted the same way.' Ginny agreed.

Sirius and Ginny kept talking until the rest of the family and guests arrived at the table. Hagrid, Remus and Tonks had been invited. Harry took a seat next to Sirius with Hermione and Ron across from him. Once everyone was seated, Mrs Weasley levitated the food onto the table. As soon as she was seated, everyone grabbed some food and began to eat. Harry, Ron and Hermione instantly began talking in hushed voices. Sirius turned to Ginny and said,

'I'm sorry, but I don't know what year you're in.' Ginny blushed again and said,

'I'm going into my fifth year.'

'Ah, so you're a year behind the trio.' Ginny nodded.

'Doesn't that mean that you write your O.W.L.s this year?' Ginny paled a little and nodded her head.

'Yeah, oh bloody hell I forgot all about having to take O.W.L.s.'

'Great Sirius, you've ruined her night.' A voice said teasingly. Sirius turned to see Harry smiling innocently, eyes twinkling.

'Stuff it,' Sirius muttered, swatting Harry on the head. Harry stuck out his tongue, but blushed when his eye caught something just past Sirius, and turned back to Ron and Hermione. Sirius turned yet again, but didn't see anything that would cause the boy to blush.

After everyone had had enough food, Mrs Weasley dismissed the children to go have fun for a while before cake and presents. The trio ran off to Ron's room while most of the adults went to help with the dishes, leaving Sirius and Ginny sitting at the table.

'Thank you for not leaving,' Ginny said quietly. Sirius waved her off.

'It's okay. I saw your face when those three left. You've no one to really hang with. Maybe after cake you should follow them eh? Talk with someone who's not a century older than you.' Ginny laughed.

'You're not that old Sirius. I like talking with you. I guess I'll follow them though.' Sirius nodded his approval and they wasted away an hour before Mrs Weasley brought everyone together for the cake. She sat Harry at the end of the table, ignoring his protests saying it was his birthday. She cut the cake and sent a piece to each person.

Sirius noticed Ginny, who was standing between himself and the trio casting uncertain glances between the two. He motioned for her to go join the other three. Sirius watched as she sat down beside Ron and they accepted her with smiles and jokes, making her smile.

Satisfied, Sirius went to converse with some company his own age.

'Presents! Harry, dear come over here... That's it. Here you go here's your first one.' Harry's gifts for his sixteenth birthday were very impressive. From Hagrid he received a picture of Hermione, Ron, Hagrid and himself taken in the trio's first year. From Fred and George he acquired a box full of new prank materials including a set of extendable ears. From Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny he received a box of pastries and sweets. Remus and Tonks had gotten together and given Harry a wallet that burnt anyone who was not the owner. From Hermione he got a book entitled 'One Hundred Defensive Spells You 

Should Know'. Ron gave him a book also, surprising everyone. It was titled 'Quidditch Teams of Britain, Scotland and Ireland'.

When all the gifts were put aside, Harry looked to his godfather expectantly.

'What? Oh your gift, here it is.' Sirius pulled out a package that was slightly larger than a book. Harry took it cautiously. He peeled back the red paper and looked at his gift.

It was a book. There were no markings on the front or back covers nor the spine of the book. It was large and thick and black. Harry looked questioningly up at Sirius but he only said,

'Open it.' Curiously, Harry opened the book only to see his smiling face looking back up at him. On either side of the picture-Harry were Ron and Hermione. He turned the page to see himself and Sirius at a table playing chess. Anyone could tell both were concentrating fairly hard. Harry flipped the page again and saw one of a man who looked remarkably like Harry himself only with brown eyes. Beside him was a woman with long, dark red hair, but she had the exact same eyes as Harry. Between the two was a baby with green eyes and a tuff of black hair. The picture was of James, Lily and Harry.

'Where, where'd you get these?' Sirius seemed not to hear as he said,

'I know you've one already but this one's fairly special.'

'What's so special about it? It's an empty book.' Ron had peered into the book over Harry's shoulder.

'What? You, you can't see the-'

'See what? It's empty.' Harry and Ron looked to Sirius completely bemused.

'That's why it's so special. Only the person who owns it can see inside. It can act as a journal, photo album, or a place to store important papers. You have to stick the papers to the pages though.'

'Brilliant,' Harry breathed.

'Um Sirius,' Hermione started. 'If you don't mind my asking, how did you get the pictures in there if only the person who owns it can see inside?'

'Well it's fairly complex. You see the book used to be mine. I got it from Peter when he went to some place in Africa. Anyways, if the witch or wizard who owns the book wants to give it away, you put what you want to in it and then you have to perform some rather difficult spells. You can also adjust it so that another can see it as well. The instructions are on the back page.' Harry flipped to the back page to see a whole set of instructions written down. He quickly skimmed over them. They were very complex.

'Thank you so much Sirius. But how did you get all these pictures?'

'You've forgotten that I was your dad's best friend. We spent so much time with each other. I have millions of pictures that I'll give to you.' Harry blinked, feeling horrified as he felt his eyes water. He blinked rapidly for a few seconds until he had his tears under control and then looked up at Sirius.

'Thanks again.'

'No problem.'

After that all the adults went back to their conversing as Hermione and Ginny went around the table to look into the book.

Ginny leaned over Harry, her hand on his shoulder so she wouldn't fall forwards. Harry shivered as she touched him but passed it off as the cool night and the fact he was in a short sleeve shirt.

'That's amazing magic,' Hermione muttered running her finger down the page. Harry could only nod as he turned the pages seeing various pictures of his parents and the marauders. He turned another page and felt a lump rise in his throat.

The picture was perfect. It showed James and Lily helping baby Harry open Christmas presents. As his eyes watered again, Harry felt like he couldn't control them this time. He pushed his chair back suddenly, narrowly missing Hermione and muttered,

'Bathroom,' before quickly walking towards the house, his head bowed. He sprinted through the house and up the stairs to the bathroom. He shut the door before leaning against it, sliding down until his bottom hit the floor. He put his arms on his drawn up knees and rested his head atop his arms as wave after wave of silent tears fell down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

'Where's Harry?' Sirius came up to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He had turned his back for a minute and turned around and his godson was gone.

'He went to the loo five minutes ago,' Hermione answered. She was biting her lip, a sure sign something was bothering her. Sirius surveyed her.

'Hermione, could I speak with you a moment?' Sirius asked the girl. She nodded and followed him to the house. 'Is something wrong?' Was the first thing out of Sirius' mouth once they were away from the guests.

'I don't know. Harry was flipping through the book when he stopped on a page. He stared at it for a few seconds before pushing his chair back and saying he was going to the bathroom.' Sirius frowned. Even though he didn't know the teenager very well, he could tell she wasn't telling him something.

'Are you not telling me something Hermione?' She looked past him, biting her lip again and said quietly,

'I think he was crying. I caught a glimpse of his face and his eyes were glossed over.'

'Oh shite,' Sirius muttered. Hermione looked at him concernedly.

'What?'

'I think I've upset him...'

'What? Hey, Sirius where're you...' Hermione let her sentence trail off as Sirius hurried into the Burrow.

Sirius dashed up the stairs, the thought in his head was that he had messed his godson's birthday up. When he got to the bathroom he started pounding on the door.

'Harry, let me in please! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to upset you!' He was about to give the door another hard bang when it opened to reveal Harry standing in front of him, face tear stained, eyes red.

'You didn't do anything wrong Sirius. I just... I just wasn't expecting it is all.' Sirius slapped himself in the forehead.

'I'm such a git to bring that on you by surprise. I'm sorry Harry.' The boy shrugged.

'It's alright. I really appreciate the gift though. I can't believe you would give me that.' Sirius pulled Harry into a hug.

'Why not? You're my godson and we're family, even if we're not related by blood, although we probably are somewhere in our history. All purebloods are somehow related... And I'm getting off topic. The point is I'm sorry. I should have thought about whether I would've wanted that brought on me without my knowledge.' Sirius pulled the boy back and surveyed him from arms length. 'What's wrong?' He sensed there was something else bothering his godson. Harry shrugged.

'It's nothing.' At Sirius' stare he gave in. 'I don't know, it's just, sometimes I just wish I had parents and I feel like murdering Voldemort with my bare hands. I miss them so much and I didn't even know them.' Sirius pulled him into another hug.

'There's nothing wrong with that. The ones you truly love never leave us. They're always in your heart.' Sirius felt Harry give a nod against his chest and released him. 'Now let's go back outside to your party.' They started walking to the door when Harry stopped.

'I look a mess, don't I?' He asked feeling his face. Sirius gave him a scrutinizing look.

'Yeah, you do,' he answered bluntly. 'Here,' and he waved his wand twice in front of Harrys face. He glanced in a mirror to see that his tear stained cheeks and red eyes were gone.

Thanks Sirius, but howd you learn that spell?'

'When Lily was pregnant with you she became very... Emotional. She ended up crying almost every day for the whole nine months. Anyways, she also became very self conscious of her outer appearance and since she was tearing up so much her eyes were always red. She made the four of us learn how to hide the evidence that she had been crying.'

Harry grinned at the story of his mum. 'Sirius, you said you had more pictures...'

'I do and I'll give them to you when we get back home.'

'Really? But, I don't want you to be left with no pictures,' Harry protested as they left the house.

'Then I'll copy them. You deserve all the memories of your parents possible. Now go have fun with your friends.' Harry nodded and walked back over to his friends.

'Harry, can I talk with you a moment?' Hermione asked her friend tentatively. Harry sighed. He had had a feeling she was going to want to talk about what had just occurred. He also had a feeling she had seen his face when he almost hit her with his chair. Harry followed her to a quiet area of the yard where she started in on him.

'Harry, are you alright? I saw your face, and something upset you. What was it?'

'It was nothing Hermione.' At her unconvinced look Harry added, 'Really Hermione, it was just something I wasn't expecting to see. I'm okay now.' Hermione bit her lip again, not quite believing it, but sighed and said,

'Okay, just remember we're all here for you.' Harry smiled and gave her a hug.

'I know, I'll never forget.' He released her and added, 'not with you and Ron bickering day in and day out.'

Hermione coloured and started stammering, causing Harry to laugh.

'I'm just messing with you Hermione, but seriously, you two do give me massive headaches sometimes.' Hermione huffed and turned from him muttering how boys were senseless gits. Harry chuckled and made his way back towards Ron and Ginny.

'Hey mate, I'm going for some more cake, you want another piece?'

'Ron, only you could eat another piece of cake after a huge meal like that.' Ron only shrugged and went in search for more cake.

'So... How's your birthday been Harry?' Ginny asked.

'Great. I don't think I've had a better birthday any other year.' Ginny smiled.

'That's good to hear.' Harry returned the smile.

'Thanks for the gift too. Now I'll be able to snack during all hours of the day.' Ginny laughed.

'You're welcome. It's a pleasure to know that we've ruined you dietary plans.'

'Diet? Who said anything about me being on a diet?'

'No one, but you should consider it.'

'What!' Harry glanced down at himself there was no way he needed to lose weight. He was probably the skinniest male in his year.

At the same time Ginny felt her face flush red. Had she really told him he needed to lose weight? Sure she was joking but she had basically admitted that she was looking at his body. But to her relief, he seemed not to notice.

Harry finally seemed to realize that Ginny had been kidding and stopped looking over his body to good naturedly glare at her.

'If I lost any more weight, I'd disappear!' Ginny laughed harder than the first time, and Harry joined in. Ron came back with cake just as Hermione arrived; probably back from ranting about boys to someone else.

'What's so funny?' Ron asked around a mouthful of cake. Harry calmed down enough to say,

'Ginny wants me to disappear.' Hermione and Ron looked to each other, not quite understanding what Harry meant.


	11. Chapter 11

For the next few weeks, Harry and Sirius continued to have fun. Harry's photo album from Sirius was now very full, mostly of pictures and a few letters Sirius had found. Harry had also found a compartment in the back of the book that ended up holding the album Hagrid had given him. He had also discovered that no matter how full the book got, it stayed the same weight, shape and thickness.

One morning in early August, Harry received a letter from Ron.

_Harry_

_Hi Harry. Mum's making me send this letter now so I don't forget. Like I'd forget to write you. Anyways, mum's invited you and Sirius to Ginny's birthday Friday. She also mentioned you could stay overnight and then go with us to get our new books and such in Diagon Alley the next day as mum says we should be getting the letter soon. Send your reply with Pig._

_Ron_

'Sirius!' Harry called through the house.

'Yeah...?' Sirius stumbled into the kitchen having just woken up.

'Ron's invited us to Ginny's birthday Friday and invited me to spend the night there and then I'd go with them to Diagon Alley for my new books.'

'Your letter's come?'

'No, but it should be here soon.'

'Yeah, that's fine. Send your reply now before you forget.' Harry rolled his eyes and quickly scribbled a reply.

_Ron_

_We'll be there for Ginny's birthday and Sirius says it's fine if I stay overnight and go to Diagon Alley with you. I'll see you and Hermione Friday._

_Harry_

'So, Friday's in three days. We'll have to get Ginny a gift. What do you reckon we give her?' Sirius asked as he made tea. Harry shrugged.

'I don't er really know her all that well. Maybe a book or something...' Sirius nodded.

'Maybe a book about defensive spells? I talked with her a little at your birthday party and she seemed to be into that kind of stuff.'

'Yeah, that's a good idea. She's really powerful mind you. She produced such a strong _reducto_ charm last term, the table she was aiming at became dust.' Sirius gave a low whistle.

'That is strong.' Harry nodded his agreement. 'Well, why don't we go this afternoon. Get it out of the way.'

'Fine by me.'

'How about this one Sirius. 'Defend Yourself; From Dark Wizards to Siblings'. Sounds exactly like her type of book.' Sirius laughed.

'Yeah that sound good. Here, give it to me and I'll go pay for it.' Harry handed Sirius the book and followed him to the front desk.

After the employee almost had heart failure at seeing Sirius Black, Harry grabbed Sirius' arm and allowed himself to be apparated back home. As Harry threw the back door open, he spotted an owl waiting on the window sill.

'Sirius, there's a letter for you.'

'Can you bring it here, I'm just wrapping the gift.' Harry took the letter from the owl and waved the owl off before going into the sitting room to see Sirius wave his wand and produce a sheet of gold wrapping paper over the book.

'Here,' Harry handed the letter to Sirius just as his godfather picked the wrapped package up.

'Thanks, now go put this someplace it won't get ruined or lost or forgotten.' Harry grinned and grabbed the package and took it to the desk at the front door where they kept their cloaks and trainers. They never forgot anything when it was there as they were constantly there for their outdoor wear. Nothing ever got wrecked there either as they were only there to get their cloaks and trainers.

As Harry entered the sitting room again, Sirius asked,

'Harry what's the time?'

'Er... Half past five. Why?'

'Dumbledore's going to be dropping in at seven. He needs to discuss something with us.' Harry stared at Sirius.

'Dumbledore's coming here? What does he need to discuss with us? The prophecy?' Sirius shrugged.

'I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.'

'Harry, can you clear all the dishes into the sink please, I need the loo. Thanks.' Harry groaned as he stood and put the plates, cutlery and goblets into the sink.

_Sirius knows I hate clearing the table, _Harry thought. It was six fifty and Dumbledore was due to arrive in ten minutes.

As Harry placed the dishes in the sink where they would wait for Sirius to magically clean, Harry's thoughts stopped on why Dumbledore was stopping by. He glanced at the door as Sirius entered and waved his wand over the dishes, causing them to clean and go to their proper spot.

'So Sirius... You have no idea what Dumbledore wants to talk about?' Sirius turned to Harry.

'Harry, how many times have you asked me that in the past two hours and how many times have I answered with no?' Although to most, it would have seemed Sirius was chastising the boy, Harry knew better. He could hear the teasing in his godfather's voice.

'I don't know, I haven't been counting,' was Harry's innocent answer causing Sirius to laugh.

'Good-' Sirius was cut off as the apparition alarm, which was a buzzing went off, followed by a knock on the door. Sirius stood and made his way to the back door where the knocking was coming from. Harry followed.

'Good evening Sirius, Harry.'

'Hello Dumbledore.'

'Professor.'

'Well, there is a small matter I wish to discuss with the two of you, and it may be more comfortable if we are sitting instead of standing in the back entrance.' Harry hid a grin as he followed Sirius and Dumbledore to the sitting room. The three each sat on different armchairs, Harry and Sirius curious as to what Dumbledore had to say.

'How are you Harry?' Dumbledore addressed the boy.

'Hm, oh er good sir.'

'That's good. And you Sirius?'

'Very well, thank you for asking,' Sirius replied politely. Dumbledore nodded.

'Now then, I suggest we get to the matter at hand.' Dumbledore looked at Harry. 'I wish for you to take private lessons with me this year Harry.' Harry stared at the Headmaster.

'Me? Take private lessons with you Professor? Like last year with Snape?'

'_Professor_ Snape Harry, and yes like that.'

'What will you teach me?'

'Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Now I must be going. Oh, and Harry, I would like you to keep you Invisibility cloak with you at all times from now on. Just to be safe.' Harry nodded and stood with Sirius and Dumbledore who were making their way to the back door.

'Thank you for allowing me here tonight. I shall see you on September first Harry,' and with a wave and a pop, Dumbledore was gone.

'That was... Odd.' Sirius broke the silence. Harry grinned.

'Sirius, Dumbledore's _always_ odd. I wonder what my lessons are going to be about...'

'Oh Harry, thank you for coming! And Sirius...' Mrs Weasley released Harry and moved to give Sirius his own bone-crushing hug. 'Harry dear, give me Ginny's gift... That's it thank you. Now go put your rucksack up in Ron's room. The three are already up there.' Harry nodded and gave a wave to Sirius before pounding up the stairs.

He pushed open the door and greeted his three friends.

'Happy Birthday Ginny.'

'Thanks Harry.'

'Kids, come out to the back garden please. We're ready to eat.' Mrs Weasley's voice sounded up the stairs to where the four teens were.

As they entered the back garden, a voice called out,

''Arry! 'Ow good to see you again!' Harry turned only to have a pair of soft small hands grasp his face and a kiss planted on each cheek. Harry felt his face turn pink as he realised who had just given him a French greeting.

Fleur Delacour, the champion chosen from Beauxbatons for the Triwizard Tournament was standing in front of him, looking as beautiful as ever.

'Oh, er hi Fleur. Wh-what're you doing here? I mean, it's good to see you...' Harry stammered.

'Were you not told? I suppose I shall tell you now oui? Bill and I are engaged! Bill though per'aps I should come and meet hees family. He ees working 'ard at Gringotts. 'At is where I met heem. You see, I am working there to eemprove my Eenglish.'

'Oh, uh, congratulations! And er, your English is getting quite good.'

'You are too sweet 'Arry! Of course, my seester, Gabrielle wanted to come see you, but you shall see each ozzer next summer.'

'Oh! Is that when the wedding is?' Harry asked glancing around, desperate for an escape route. He caught Hermione's eye and gave her a pleading look to which she gave a quick nod.

'Yes, and of course, you are invited along weeth your godfazzer. Eet shall only be a small wedding of course.'

'Oh, um-' But Harry's reply was lost as Hermione came up to them

'I' m sorry to interrupt, _Fleur_ but Harry's godfather needs to speak with him.' And she grabbed Harry's hand before pulling him away. Harry found it weird that Hermione would speak to someone she didn't really know like that.

'Thanks Hermione, I owe you.'

'Harry, I've saved your butt more than once, and like always, I'll let it pass.' Harry grinned but let his face become somewhat serious as he asked, 'is there something I need to know about you and Fleur?'

'Whatever do you mean?' But Harry noticed a slight blush tinted her cheeks.

'Well you weren't exactly... polite to her.'

'Of course I was!' Hermione scoffed and then started muttering, 'even though she doesn't deserve it; prancing around the place like she owns it, being rude, making all the males in the house colour...'

'Hermione, is there something you'd like to tell me?' Harry asked grinning. 'Does this temper have something to do with Fleur making Ron clumsier than usual?'

'What! No, of course not. I just don't appreciate how she acts like she's such a pretty little-'

'Are you talking about Phlegm?' Ginny asked as her and Ron appeared at their side.

'Phlegm?' Harry snorted. Ginny smiled.

'You like it? I came up with it myself.' Harry grinned shaking his head.

'How creative Ginny.' Ginny grinned and puffed out her chest proudly.

'Thank you. Now mum says for you two to get to the table so we can eat.'

'Bye Sirius. See you tomorrow afternoon.' Harry hugged his godfather good-bye before heading up the stairs to Ron's room with his three friends. When they got to the girl's bedroom Ginny said,

'Thanks again for the book Harry. I'm sure it'll be very useful.'

'Harry, what the bloody hell were you thinking getting her that book? You've basically given me a death sentence!'

'Oh hush Ronald. I think it seems like a very interesting book.'

'Of course you would,' Ron muttered. Harry laughed and was about to reply when they heard Mrs Weasley's voice,

'You four, to bed now!'

'Yes mum,' came Ron's monotone reply. The boys bid goodnight to the girls before climbing the rest of the stairs to Ron's room. They crawled into bed, bidding each other goodnight before closing their eyes and dozing off.

The day after Ginny's birthday found the house quiet, except for the soft footsteps on the stairs signalling Mrs Weasley had woken up.

She shuffled around the kitchen in her dressing gown preparing breakfast for the four teenagers. Mr Weasley had already gone into work.

Just as she was finishing up the eggs, Hermione and Ginny walked tiredly into the room, yawning widely behind their hands. Both of them still had wet hair from the shower they had just taken.

'Oh girls you're up. Would you mind go waking the boys for me please. Thank you.' The two friends turned and stumbled back up the stairs. They had been up late into the night talking about random stuff and were still very tired.

'You get Ron I'll get Haaarry,' Hermione's sentence was interrupted by a yawn. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to wake the two sleeping teenagers, Hermione succeeded in waking Harry. He groggily reached out for his glasses as Ginny asked,

'How the hell do you wake Ron?'

'Mention food,' Harry said thickly, grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom.

'Ah...'

'Is everyone ready? Have you all got your letters? Good now I'll go first and you four will follow alright? Good. The Leaky Cauldron!' And in a swirl of green flames she was gone.

'I guess I'll go next,' Ginny said. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed.

'Hagrid!' Hermione ran full force to give the large man a hug.

''Ermione, 'ow are yeh? And 'Arry and Ron! Great ter see you three again.'

'Harry, Ron, Hermione, come on. Oh and Hagrid you are here. Come now then we'll go to Flourish and Blotts first.'

'Mum, can't Harry, Hermione and I go with Hagrid?' Mrs Weasley bit her lip.

'Well... Oh alright. Meet us in an hour at Fred and George's new shop.'

'Alright, thanks mum!'

'Sirius, I'm back!' Harry stood from the fireplace, brushing soot off of himself as Sirius entered the room.

'Hey, you have a good time?'

'Yeah, we got all of our stuff with Hagrid in Diagon Alley. It was nice, we haven't seen him for a while.'

'That's good. Dinner's almost ready so go wash and put your things away.' Sirius paused as Harry started up the stairs and added, 'and use soap!'

'I do!'


	12. Chapter 12

'Bloody hell Harry! Wake up!'

'I'm up, I'm up...' Harry's hand appeared from under his bed covers and moved around on his night table looking for his glasses.

'Get up and get ready. It's already ten. The train leaves in an hour. I knew we should have never stayed up until two playing chess... c'mon, you can sleep on the train.' Harry groaned as Sirius pulled the covers off him and pulled him to his feet. 'Go have a shower. Maybe it'll wake you a little. You look dead on your feet.'

'I _feel_ dead on my feet...' Harry muttered just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

'Oh just go,' and he pushed Harry out of the room before waving his wand over the bed to fix the sheets.

Forty minutes later found Harry and Sirius in a muggle taxi on their way to King's Cross. The driver had had a fun time trying to get Harry's trunk into the back, causing Sirius to finally tale pity on the man and discreetly used magic to shrink the trunk just a little. The driver had thought nothing of it when the trunk suddenly fit into place.

Hedwig was another problem. She had not taken to being shoved roughly into the back seat with Harry and Sirius and let everyone know by making quite a racket the whole way to the station.

Another problem was the muggle money. Sirius had no idea what he was doing when he went to pay the man. He had almost given then man twice the amount he owed and then he had almost given the man too little, causing the man to threaten to call the police.

Sirius, having no idea what police were, was unfazed by this.

When the driver was finally paid the right amount and Hedwig and Harry's trunk had been unloaded, the taxi driver sped off, afraid of having to deal with the two any more.

'Ten minutes Harry, hurry.'

When they reached the barrier, Sirius pushed Harry forwards first before following through. When he appeared on the other side, he found Harry who was walking through the crowds looking for his friends.

They walked down the whole platform before they saw a group of red heads at the very last compartment. Harry and Sirius made their way over to them.

'Oh Harry, Sirius, we were getting worried. I thought you might miss the train again.' Mrs Weasley immediately pulled the two into one of her signature hugs before turning back to her group.

'Now Ron, Ginny, have you got everything? Robes, books, quills, ink...'

'Mum, we've everything and if we have forgotten something we'll owl you, okay?' Ginny reassured her mother. Mrs Weasley bit her lip but nodded all the same.

'Hermione dear, do you have everything?'

'Yes Mrs Weasley. If I've forgotten anything at the Burrow I'll be sure to owl you.' Mrs Weasley seemed satisfied as she said,

'Well, five minutes left,' and she started pulling Ron into a hug. Sirius turned to Harry.

'You've everything?'

'Yes Sirius.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes Sirius.' Sirius grinned and pulled him into a hug.

'Ah, I'll miss you. Make sure you come home over winter break.'

'Why wouldn't I come home? Anyways, I'm Quidditch captain. I'm sure you could come to one of Gryffindor's games.'

'That's not a bad idea. Now, make sure you give Snape and the Slytherins hell, use your invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map a lot, owl me at least once and I guess get good grades...' Harry laughed.

'Don't worry Sirius; I'll do all those thing. I will not disappoint you.' Sirius grinned.

'Good. If I don't get any letters saying you got detention, you'll be in trouble.' Harry laughed again and gave his godfather one last hug. When he pulled away he noticed quite a few students and parents were staring at them. Not caring in the least, Harry let Mrs Weasley hug him before boarding the train with his friends.

As the train started to pull away, Harry stuck his head out the window, waving madly at Sirius and Mrs Weasley. They both waved back, smiles on their faces.

As the train gained speed and they left the station, Harry pulled his head back into the compartment, a smile on his face which grew even bigger as he saw Luna and Neville.

'Hey Luna, Neville. How was your summer?'

**Author's Note - Well, I'm feeling mixed feelings about this, as I've finally finished posting it! I'm happy, as it means you won't have to wait for updates while I'm on holiday these next two weeks, but I'm sad as well as this was my favourite of my current four to write. I hope you all enjoyed this story through all my typos and errors and such. I may get round to fixing them and I may not. We'll just have to wait and see. I'll be taking a two week break before I write anymore but I do have a few different ideas for a second generation, one shot and post Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope you continue to read my future stories!**

**-PadfootProngs7**


End file.
